


Undertale's Integrity

by IronBubbles



Series: The clash [1]
Category: Naruto, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: My First Fanfic, Tags will be updated, can't spell worth shit, frisk is not main character, halp meeeeeeeee, i don't know how to tag, may take request, self-beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronBubbles/pseuds/IronBubbles
Summary: a kid with an integrity SOUL gets trapped in the underground. trust me this'll get confusing here in a second.





	Undertale's Integrity

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Undertale.  
> I have no clue where I’m taking this except that this will be a pacifist run. My sis was this chapter’s beta. So without further ado, I give you a bs story. More than likely you’ll hate this but don’t worry. I hate it too.  
> AHAHAHAHAHAHA  
> yeah i edited this and now i would like to inform you that there will be a one shot prequel that will come out. it'll tie in the naruto universe to undertale. this story won't have much naruto. i plan for another story to come out after this one and a third after that. this story will be a bit short though. so it's more of an exposition story than anything. now enjoy my horrible work.

Today is nice. The sun is shining. The flowers are blooming. On days like today, I like to walk around mount Ebott. It’s really a nice sight to see all the beautiful buttercups. They sway in the wind peacefully as I listen to my music through my headphones. Today I decided on some classical music because of the occasion. To be honest I never pay attention to my surroundings as I hum along to the beat that fills my ears. One second I could be in a field of flowers, but then I wander into a warm, light, homely cave. The second I realize that this is not just a thought anymore I stop. I look into the gaping hole that is in front of me. Walking to the edge doesn’t make it easier to see the bottom. i feel a presence that is undeniable but unfamiliar. This stops me dead in my tracks. I look over my shaking shoulder. I see nothing. Still the world wishes to reward my efforts by giving way to my weight. As I fall to what seems like nothingness, I ponder as to what awaits my arrival to this new hell.  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
As I wake up all the pain rushes to me at once. It’s mostly a pain in my side. Realizing that I need a doctor or something I get up. As I struggle against the pain I fall back down on my back. I think I should just stay here until the pain leaves. Waiting provides some questions to me. Will I see my friend? Will I get home? Will someone find me? Then again will they even look for me? I have a feeling that the door over there means there is a way out of this mess. I stumble up and painfully walk to the door. It is less like a door and more like an opening. grayish pillars holding up the rock and dirt so there can be an entrance. I walk through it holding on to my side which is the source of the pain. As I go through the entrance I see a strange sight. A golden flower swaying in a non-existent wind while it has a- face? It smiles with a sense of glee that seems so joyful it looks like there is another reason it’s so happy.

  
“howdy I’m Flowey,” he smiles,” Flowey the flower!”

  
I grunt out a,”hey, how’s it goin’?”

“well you look hurt,” he pointed out with a smile, “do ya need some help?!”

  
“yeah,” I say as I hold back tears from the pain, “can you tell me if there is anyone else here.”

  
“why golly,” he says concerned, “I can help! Just catch these ‘friendliness pellets’ and you’ll be okay!”

  
Suddenly a heart shape comes out of my chest. It’s a deep blue almost like the ocean’s depths. I look up for an explanation from flowey.

“that’s your soul,” he smiles

  
Five white pellets form out of nothingness. With a sudden vigor they all fly at me while I stand there. I figure that even if they ARE dangerous I couldn’t dodge them in the state I’m in. I do, however, adjust myself so when they hit me they won’t hit any thing vital. As they hit me I feel as though five bullets have just shot through me, and double over in pain. I see a meter just inside my field of view go down until it has only the smallest yellow strip. The rest of the meter is a frightening red color. I look to my side to see my blood gush out of it. I fall down to my knees while grasp for the wall. I feel the blood gush out at an abnormal rate. Dizziness twinges at my head as I start to lose my grip on the wall.

  
“what the hell was that for?!” I gasp out.

  
“hehehe,” he chuckles in a layered tone, “in this world….IT’S KILLED OR BE KILLED!”

  
Pellets surround me as I try to shout out. With this he laughs a taunting laugh.

  
“DIE! ” he screams murderously.

  
My vision goes blurry as a bright and warm sphere comes from a door on the other side of the room. My vision fades just as a figure walks over and kneels next to me.  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
A sweet smell fills the room. Opening my eyes just rewards me with more blurry vision. This time though as my eyes adjust to the light I see a new room. It feels homely with some furniture and a lamp. A sneaking suspicion makes me feel like I’m intruding on someone else’s room. As I sit up I am greeted with vertigo and a piercing pain in my side. I look down to see a wound on my side wrapped with a cloth as if someone has never seen the proper to dress a wound. Despite my pain I get up. As I do I see a piece of pie resting on the floor next to me. As I eat the warm pie I find it to taste like cinnamon and butterscotch. The smell tells me that it is what woke me up.

  
I walk out of the room to get into the hallway, and I take a left just to come upon a dead end. I see a mirror’s shine and look at it. It’s me. I trace my steps back and get to a room that leads into what seems like the living room. There is also a set of stairs that leads down to another place. Curiosity fills me, so I start to walk over there. When I get to the top step I jump out of my skin as I hear a voice.

  
“oh don’t worry about that. I was planning on blocking it off anyway.”

  
I look behind me to see a strange sight. It isn’t as strange as the flower but still. A tall goat-like person with white fur and short horns. From her figure I can tell that she is a she. She has kind and motherly eyes with her lips curved into a friendly smile.

  
“who are you?” I inquire.

 

“I am Toriel,” she chuckles, “and you are?”

  
“umm well,” I start kind of put off by her motherly aura, “you can call me Adrian.”

  
“ok, Adrian,” she says peacefully, “come with me.”

  
I follow her into the living room. It looks cozy with a table and chairs. On top of the table is a plant that looks dead. There are three chairs neatly tucked around it. there is a warm and lit fireplace with a cozy chair next to it.

  
“make yourself at home,” she says as she sits down in the cozy chair.

  
I sit in the closest chair and try to lean my head on my arm and my arm on the table. A jolt goes through my side as I do so. I decide to sit the other way around in the chair and face toward the fire.

  
“so,” I start, “how can I get back home? Do you have any climbing gear?”

  
“no,” she shakes her head dismissing my other question, ”would you like to hear some interesting facts about snails?”

  
Knowing that she dodged the question for a reason, I nod.

  
“child,” she smiles, “can you do something for me?”

  
“sure,” I agree.

  
She leads me to what I assume is the front lawn. We go through corridor after corridor as she instructs me on how to traverse the ruins. After awhile we come across a dummy. It’s pretty boring at first glance. Just a normal dummy.

  
“child,” she starts in a soft tone, “talk to the dummy.”

  
“what?” I say dumbfounded.

  
“talk to the dummy,” she casually remarks.

  
“but…it…and,” I start again even more dumbfounded, “it’s a dummy.”

  
“I know,” she states calmly.

  
“uhh,” I stutter out with the upmost dumbfoundedness, “it’s a-a-a dummy. It’s a inanimate object that can’t hear or speak. Why do you want me to talk to it.”

  
“so you show me that you won’t harm any monsters,” she responds.

  
I sigh. In my head this is just the oddest thing ever. I am having a conversation with-of all things-a dummy. The conversation includes a lot of things. Here are some of what is said.

  
“hi. How are you. I’m fine. Are you new around here. I am. I fell down here, and now I’m stuck in this place. I was pretty boring before I fell. Just had a mom and a dad. No siblings. A friend. Bullies. Most of the bullies picked on me and my friend. They usually tried to make him cry, so I stood in once and we became friends. He is a bit depressed all the time. I usually try to cheer him up.”

  
I look over to Toriel, and see that she has a patient smile. I don’t really know how to think about this so I continue.  
“well…”  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
1 hour later  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
“and-and then,” I sob, “and then she hit me and I couldn’t do anything about it and she hit me again but I had to help my friend. Then-then I finally got him away but her goons followed me and then THEY beat us up. After that she *sniff* had them-“

  
I’m cut off as Toriel stops the situation from escalating with a concerned look.

  
“maybe you have talked to the dummy enough,” she points out.

  
She takes me back to the house where she precedes to make some hot chocolate and give me more butterscotch-cinnamon pie. After I feel better she sits in front of me with a serious expression.

  
“before you fell down into the underground,” she starts, “what was your life like?”

  
“I, uh,” I look at her nervously, ”I don’t want to talk about it.”

  
She looks at me with empathy. It makes me feel nice inside. It’s like a warm feeling in my gut. I shake it off like I usually do at home. I’ve learned too many times that people being nice is just a façade, but for some reason this seems a bit different. It’s almost like she is genuine.

  
“here child,” she holds out a small device, “take this phone. If you ever need me then call me over this, assuming you’re not in the same room as me.”

  
“umm,” I look at the brick of a phone, “you know these come with touch screens right? Also some form of texting feature?”

  
“what is ‘texting’?” she enunciates ‘texting’ as if it’s from a foreign language.

  
“it’s where you type out the words instead of saying them,” I explain.

  
“ohhh,” she has a look of realization, “well, what’s ‘typing’.”  
I proceed to tell her about typing, and she asks more and more and more. Eventually I’m telling her about nuclear weapons and thermonuclear warfare. The conversation eventually downgrades to the internet and cats. In the time it takes for us to get away from cats, we get into reddit.

  
“one time I was browsing through reddit and I came across a person saying that they where bullied,” I start my story, “I looked into it to see if I could help or something, and I saw that a couple of people are accusing them of lying. I looked at the situation and was able to piece together from the accusations and arguments that this person was clearly bullied and the people accusing was the bullies. I got their email-don’t ask me how- and apparently they lived in my own town. One day I was thinking about the person being bullied and wondered: ‘who are they?’ well it only took me rounding the corner to find that out. I saw a guy being followed while some people passive-aggressively talked him down. I heard his name get thrown around along with a threat pertaining to the reddit post. I step in and after that first time we got beat up together we’ve been friends ever since.”

  
“well,” she looks startled, “ that’s an odd friendship.”

  
“so?” I look at her nonchalantly.

  
“never mind,” she averts, “I think it’s dinner-time.”  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
I stay there for awhile. In fact a couple of weeks go by. I don’t realize this until I stop and think about it while doing my chores. They mostly consist of me going out to the ruins and cleaning up. One day I found a toy knife while another I found a faded ribbon. At one point I met a ghost. He was depressed and lonely. I cheered him up and we talked for awhile. Today I was just walking back home when the thought hit me. I get home and I walk to mom.

  
“mom,” I start, “why do you dodge the subject if I ask you how to get out of here?”

  
“hmm, I don’t know,” she responds, “do you want some pie?”

  
“mom,” I state firmly, “you’re doing it again.”

  
She sighs as her demeanor changes. Slowly she starts to realize that she can’t get out of this. She hesitates for a moment.

  
“well you see,” she pauses then sighs, “there was a decree issued many years ago. The king, king Asgore Dreemurr, ordered that all humans that fell to the underground has to be captured or killed.”

  
“why?” I ask, “why kill humans?”

  
“long ago there was a war,” she starts, “a war between monsters and humans. The humans won and they had seven mages seal us into the underground. Now there is only one way to get through the barrier. We must collect seven human souls and break the barrier.”

  
“isn’t there another way?” I inquire desperately.

  
“if a soul as powerful as a human’s soul goes through the barrier,” she says, “but we can’t go through the one in the ruins. The hole is too steep.”  
“well I have to get to Asgore!” I insist, “I have a friend I need to get to.”

  
“who’s this frie—” she is interrupted by my hand motion.

  
“I need to get to Asgore,” I insist further.

  
I turn to the stairs and look at them. A glance a mom gives me all I need to know. She sighs and walks ahead of me. She stops at the middle of the stairs and gives me a look. Her normally motherly aura is replaced by a commanding one. She has a stern look that tells me to go to my room. I follow her. As we get to the end she stars slowing down.

  
We both know what’s about to come. Neither of us like it.

  
We stop in front of a giant door. This door has a symbol on it. The symbol looks like a depiction of an angel although I don’t know what the three dots are for. She looks grim as she turns around.

  
“my child, please,” she calmly persuades, “I am going to do what I should of done a long time ago.”  
“I-I have a friend,” I state, “I can’t leave them alone.”

  
“fine,” she sighs, “I will destroy the door after you come to your senses.”

  
A blue heart-shaped soul is ripped from my being.

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone help me? I seem to have an issue with pacing. I want the chapters to be longer but not to have filler. Because this IS the first chapter though I thought I could get away with a shorter chapter.  
> i don't know what to do for when gaster speaks. can i get some suggestions so i can make him speak. he supposed to talk in wingdings but apparently i can't put on wingdings.  
> Also this Is my first fanfic I have published. Well except for a Naruto one but I would rather die than to own up to that mistake. So cut me some slack if you see some issues (which I’m sure are a lot.) I looked over it and was not happy myself, but I will still publish it. However, I am not new to the Undertale fandom, so if there are major issues with that then go nuts.  
> I want to point out that this fanfic may get a bit dark. How it is in my head is very dark, but then again I might chicken out before it gets too dark. I didn’t plan for it to go that way but my mind was like, “do it.” So, you may have to worry about me going off the deep end.  
> Technically, my sis is my beta for now but I’ve noticed that she takes her dear sweet time correcting my shit so next chapter I will beta my own work. That sounds not good but I find it way too hard sending my chapter to someone. So I will be doing it solo for the most part. My sis will still help me though but only when I really need her. My sis is probably reading this, so sis consider your slow ass fired.  
> Sorry for the rant, and I love my sis. Now do what you do best internet and BREAK ME. Thx. Good-bye.


End file.
